Tropical Storm Kika
Tropical Storm Kika was the only tropical cyclone to form in the central Pacific basin in the 2008 Pacific hurricane season and the first to form in the basin since Hurricane Ioke in 2006. Kika developed out of a tropical wave which was first noted on August 5 while located 1,200 mi (1,930 km) east-southeast of Hilo, Hawaii. The wave gradually developed and was declared Tropical Depression One-C the next night. The depression was upgraded further to Tropical Storm Kika that same night. Kika moved towards the west-northwest but was impacted by light to moderate wind shear. After fluctuating in intensity for a few day, Kika was finally downgraded into a tropical depression, which then degenerated into a remnant low-pressure area on August 12. The remnant low continued moving towards the west-northwest before crossing the International Date Line and moving into the western Pacific basin on August 14. Shortly after entering the western Pacific, Kika regenerated into a tropical depression. Kika did not develop further and dissipated on August 16. Meteorological history On the morning of August 5, the CPHC began monitoring an area of low pressure 1,200 mi (1,930 km) east-southeast of Hilo, Hawaii; the system became better organized later in the day as the system was classified as a tropical disturbance and was declared Tropical Depression One-C on August 7 850 mi (1,370 km) southeast of Hilo, Hawaii. One-C was being steered toward the west due to easterly trade winds caused by large subtropical high pressure area located northeast of Hawaii. The depression was quickly upgraded to Tropical Storm Kika later that night. Despite strong wind shear, the storm was expected to attain winds at 60 mph (95 km/h). However, this did not occur. After turning west-northwest and attaining peak intensity, Kika became less organized the following morning and the CPHC subsequently downgraded it to a tropical depression. After a revival in convection Kika was re-upgraded to a tropical storm again that evening. Even though wind shear was significantly diminishing, the storm became even less organized was moving over cooling water. Late on August 9, Kika weakened to a tropical depression once more, but was briefly re-upgraded into a tropical storm as it became better organized very late that night. By August 10, only isolated bursts of thunderstorms had remained around the center; as such, Kika was downgraded into a tropical depression. After a brief increase in thunderstorm activity, one Tropical cyclone forecast model showed Kika reaching hurricane status. Kika degenerated into a remnant low-pressure area that night 400 mi (645 km) away from the Johnston Atoll. The remnant low was last noted on August 14 as it crossed the International Date Line, out of the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility. Shortly after crossing the dateline, the remnant low entered the western Pacific basin and regenerated into a tropical depression. The depression continued to move towards the west-southwest before dissipating on August 16. Impact Since Kika remained far away from any land masses, no tropical storm watches or warnings were issued and there were no ship reports of tropical storm force winds in the vicinity of Kika. References External links *Central Pacific Hurricane Center Website Category:Wikipedia Archives